


His Favourite

by truc



Series: Superbatweek 2019 prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 'Drinking a coffee', 'Possessive', 'Watchtower', Bruce is a snob, Coffee, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Superman is a little smitten, Tea, reputation, superbatweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Barry wonders why Batman seems to appreciate it better when Superman is the one handing him his coffee.Day 2 of Superbat Week prompts:  'Drinking a coffee', 'Watchtower' and 'Possessive'





	His Favourite

"Why does he react so differently when we give him coffee compared to when Superman gives him coffee?"

When Superman had first overheard the whispered question, he had wanted to smile.

"What?" Hal had answered Barry.

Barry murmured, "Batman. When Superman gives him a coffee, he says thanks as if he means it. Last time I saw someone else give Batman coffee, he glared at them when he said thanks."

Hal shrugged. "You're overthinking again, Bar. Batman is always a grouch; that's a life fact."

Barry seemed frustrated when he tried to add, "But with Superman..."

Superman entered the room with Bruce's mug securely in his hands and covered with a protective lid. He waved at them. "Hey, guys! Anything happened in the last shift?"

"Nothing much." Barry seemed even more shifty than usual.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Superman said.

He could hear Barry asking Hal, "Do you think he overheard?"

Hal laughed. "Boy Scout? He's too nice to listen in on other people's conversations."

Superman floated to the monitor room, feeling slightly guilty of abusing his powers. He handed Bruce his mug.

"Thanks."

Superman looked around and lowered his head near Bruce's head. "The others know something is up because you look murderous when you accept coffee whenever someone else makes it for you."

Bruce glanced up from his computer screen.

"Why don't just finally come out about you disliking coffee?" Superman prodded.

"We've talked about this before."

Correction; Superman had spoken about this and Bruce had ignored him.

Superman nodded. "You do realize they will stop bringing you coffees to gain your favour if you told them you preferred tea instead?"

Bruce sighed. "Most people don't understand the difference between herbal tea, which is an insult to the word tea, and chai. Telling them I like tea is just asking for more headaches. Spreading misleading information about myself is also important to secure my civilian identity."

Superman thought about it for a moment; he knew Batman had to maintain a reputation as the toughest guy. Black coffee seemed more suited for the persona he had built. 

Bruce took a small sip of his tea. Superman could hear the moan originating in his throat and dying before his lips. Nobody else would have heard it.

Maybe it was a good thing that he was the only Justice League member who knew about Bruce's taste. Maybe the smugness he felt at being the only one in the Justice League to know this side of Bruce was a tad selfish. 

Bruce leaned back in his seat, imperceptibly relaxing. 

This small intimacy felt soothing and precious. Clark wasn't going to ruin it by revealing his feelings. 

That could wait.


End file.
